Embracing Evil: Series 4
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: 4th in the Series. Harry Potter is no more, only Chaos stands and the order is in disarray. Becoming solely the Dark Lord's Chaos was supposed to be easy but things keep getting in the way, with feeling's called in to question and Dumbledore's meddling becoming harder to work around, Chaos is set for a fight. Everything is up in the air and finally the Order will meet Chaos. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is it, Series 4 is up! The first chapter by popular demand! So this chapter is a bit shorter than normal and has a bit of a different feel to it, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K.**

**Warning: Mild slash, arson and pain.**

**Embracing Evil: Series 4**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was going out of his mind with boredom, he and Tom had agreed to this plan months ago but now he regretted it; a lot. This summer he was going to make a permanent break from Dumbledore's clutches and take up his place as Chaos full time, he was ecstatic, he couldn't wait. The only issue was as he was also coming in to his majority the Order was watching him closer than Mad eye Moody watches Death Eaters, he was being collected by the order when the clock struck midnight on his birthday when the blood wards would break, of course they didn't know that there were no longer blood wards as Petunia was no longer in the land of the living. Tom has brutally murdered the Dursley's for their treatment of him, it was a memorable occasion and their corpses were unrecognisable. Unfortunately for the Order, Harry would be long gone by the time they arrived and Chaos would be free, Barty and the Brothers were coming for him 2 hours before and he would disappear.

The reason Harry was so bored was he was living on his own as the Dursley's weren't there, not that he was complaining, and his birthday was an entire month after school, he had sorted his room and his belongings and apart from the new stuff he had bought for himself in Hogsmead he wasn't taking anything, he had left everything at the Manor. Harry sighed and made his way to the kitchen, he spent most of his time clutching his Dark Mark pendent in reminder to where he was going if he stuck it out, he made himself a snack and slumped in front of the T.V. The wards were stronger than ever this summer and he felt constantly groggy, he had taken to running around the block to keep his energy up and to feel his magic, three days couldn't go quick enough.

When the 30th of July did finally arrive Harry was ready to murder something if he had the energy, the Order had placed people around the house to monitor him and they had stopped him leaving the building for his 'protection'. He was out of food, his magic was practically non-existent and he was dead on his feet, the wards had pulled away all of the Dark Lord's magic from the pendant so even that was no comfort. He had managed to scatter his belongings and throw his wand on the desk like he had just vanished, he had the stuff he wanted neatly folded on the sofa as he was slumped over the arm. He hadn't felt this bad even in his condition last year, having his magic squashed brutally with no escape was awful, his head was spinning and his vision blurry as he stared at the clock. At 9:30 he summoned the energy to check his outfit, he was dressed in black skinny jeans and a green shirt, his death wand strapped to his arm and he thanked his stars he didn't have to change. Harry had deliberately left the door on the latch because he didn't know if he would have the energy to walk and open it, he couldn't even pull himself in to an upright position and he vowed to himself he would come back to torch this house. He heard a sequence of taps on the door and sighed in relief, Barty had been given a code to inform Chaos of who it was.

"Come in," Harry didn't even have the energy to wince at his weak voice, Barty came in looking alarmed but as soon as he crossed the threshold he clutched his chest and his legs gave out.

"What in Merlin's name-," He gasped in horror, his eyes found Harry's and he leapt up with obvious effort.

"Chaos, please be alive." He breathed, "Rod, I'm gunna need you but when come in be careful, Rab stay there." Rodolphus stepped in wearily but he didn't collapse thanks to Barty's warning, he did however clutch his chest and stumble.

"What is that?" He demanded harshly.

"Magic suppressers," Chaos got out in barely a whisper, they looked at the teen who was slumped over with a glazed look in his eyes in growing alarm.

"We have to get him out of here, now." Rod said and Barty nodded, they carefully lifted the teen up and placed his belongings on his chest, with a struggle they carried him out of the house. Once they were free of the wards Harry arched and bit his tongue to hold in his scream, his whole body was on fire and magic flooded his every cell, blood started to drip from the corner of his mouth and the DE's grew worried, they rushed to apperate away landing in the cool entrance hall, Rabastan ran to fetch the Dark Lord.

When Tom arrived Chaos was sweating profusely and he had begun to twitch, the teen in question was experiencing something worse than the cruciatus, his whole being felt like it had been submerged in acid, he arched again and this time he did scream when magic slammed in to his core. Barty and Rodolphus were on their knees as the feeling came over them, even though they hadn't been in the house more than 10 minutes it was intense. Tom knelt by his Chaos' head and was gently smoothing down the bright hair, he was carefully pouring magic around the teen to help his body absorb it, he had never seen magic dampeners so extreme used, even in Azkaban. Chaos' eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, he rolled over and retched up blood which Tom vanished, he sucked in ragged breaths through his teeth on his hands and knees. He pushed himself to his feet only to sway dangerously, he felt the world spin and tilt but he was caught and looked blearily up in to worried crimson eyes.

"That was awful," he commented voice rough.

"I can imagine," Chaos smiled weakly but snuggled in to his lovers body, Tom lifted him easily and left to their rooms with a nod to the DE's, Chaos was barely conscious when they got there, Tom changed him with a wave of his wand and settled him down on the bed.

"Thanks," Chaos slurred curling up, Tom shook his head.

"Go to sleep my Chaos." Chaos nodded and was out like a light, the Dark Lord rose carefully and left the room warding it as usual, he made his way down to the lounge where Barty and the brothers would be.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know, I played the sequence and Chaos responded but he sounded off. I stepped in to the house and it felt as if my life force was being sucked out, it made my head swim and my legs gave out, I have never felt anything like it; ever." Rodolphus nodded in agreement with Barty.

"It felt as if I had been duelling for 24 hours straight, I had no energy and I had only just stepped in the house." The Dark Lord growled to himself.

"The old fool is insane, it was close to killing him." He hissed furious.

"Is he ok Milord?" Barty asked tentatively, he knew his lord was possessive, it was obvious, but he was fond of the teen.

"I won't know until tomorrow." Tom sighed.

* * *

Chaos, much to Tom's alarm, didn't wake up the next day at all, the Dark Lord was in a foul mood for the entire day and summoned Poppy to check him over. The mediwitch ended up in a fury of her own when she read the scan, Chaos was in a worse state that the blood quill disaster and Tom had to leave before he completely lost it. Poppy felt for the poor sole that crossed the Dark Lord first. She spelled a pepper up in to his stomach and placed monitoring spells around him, he wasn't likely to wake until the next morning so there was nothing she could do. Chaos on the other hand was oblivious. His core had taken a severe amount of damage due to the magic dampeners and it had nearly ruptured so it was in a state of repair, he was glad the pain had stopped now but his magic was still off. Nothing he did helped and he couldn't pull himself back in to consciousness, out of nowhere he felt his core kick-start and his magic began to flow through him again which was a much needed relief. He could feel the breaks begin to heal quickly and relaxed, he didn't know how long he waited but he started to hear voices around him and one of them belonged to a very angry Tom.

"Why isn't he awake yet? Its been over 24 hours." He stated furiously and Chaos was alarmed.

"You need to calm down Mr Riddle. His core was in a worst state than the blood quill and he was out for 18 hours then, I am sure he will wake up soon and be as right as rain."

"But he hasn't even moved, it barely looks like he's alive." Tom growled and he heard madam Pomfrey sigh.

"He is healing, you know what healing sleeps look like now sit down and calmly wait or I will spell a dreamless sleep in to your stomach." Chaos could almost picture Tom's incredulous look; he snickered.

"You should listen to her Tom, she would do it at the most inconvenient time." Chaos blinked the rest of his grogginess away and sat up stretching in a cat like manner; Tom was at his side in an instant.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, better actually." Chaos tilted his head feeling his magic and grinned.

"Yep, fine." Poppy rolled her eyes and Tom sighed in relief, he kissed him gently.

"Why do you end up in bad situations?" He asked rhetorically.

"I have an astounding amount of luck." Harry pointed out and Tom threw him a small glare, Chaos pulled him down for another kiss.

"This time I didn't do it on purpose."

"I suppose you didn't." Poppy cleared her throat with a smile.

"I am glad you see you are ok, I did inform him that you would wake when you were ready but he doesn't take well to others advice." Here she glared at Tom who rolled his eyes. "No magic until tomorrow to let your core stabilise but other than that you have a clean bill of health." Chaos grinned.

"Thanks Poppy," She nodded and left the room, Chaos turned back to Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyone would think you were worried about me Tom." The man in question blinked a few times.

"I was." he said slowly as if it was a shock to him, he looked a little confused and Chaos shook his head.

"She didn't say anything about me staying in bed did she?" He asked.

"What? Oh no," Chaos eyebrows shot up but let it go, Tom was obviously thinking about something.

"I'm getting in the shower." He hopped nimbly out of bed and vanished in to the bathroom, Chaos enjoyed relaxing under the water and stayed in there longer than he usually would have done, he came out fully dressed to find Tom sat reading; the man looked up.

"I was beginning to think you had drowned." He commented and Chaos noted how his eyes were more guarded than before, he pushed it off.

"Nah, I would have used a bath for that." He joked and Tom's lip quirked, Chaos decided to lay out on the sofa and read much to Tom's amusement.

"You've spent over a day lying down only to do the exact same thing."

"Yep, brilliant right?" Tom shook his head.

* * *

After much begging and pleading, Chaos had convinced Tom to allow him to go back to the Dursley's house and burn it. Chaos was extremely happy about being able to torch it and it was showing. He was exceptionally happy as he skipped up to fetch Bella and Barty who would be coming with him.

"Barty, where's Bella?" He asked skipping in to the lounge.

"I think she went to visit Narcissa." Barty told him and Chaos frowned.

"What time will she be back?"

"Some time tomorrow, they're doing a sister thing." Barty explained with a shrug.

"Damn it, I'll have to fetch the brothers instead."

"Why?" Chaos grinned.

"I'm torching that place tonight." Barty's eyes lit up.

"Excellent," Chaos nodded, he tapped his necklace for the brothers and threw himself down in a chair, he ran ideas past Barty while they sat waiting for the others to arrive.

"You called Chaos?"

"Yep, we're going out tonight." He told them and they raised an eyebrow in sync, they often reminded him of the twins.

"You finally convinced our Lord to let you blow the place?" Rabastan said and Chaos grinned.

"Of course,"

"You know you can't go out without Bella?"

"I know but she won't be back until tomorrow and I wanted to do it tonight." Chaos sighed, "Fine, but she better be happy about it." He grumbled and stalked off, he knew Tom was in the library so he went there to inform him of the plan change.

"My bonfire will have to wait until tomorrow." Was his way of greeting, he didn't bother with anything else, the man had been acting strange since he got here. Tom hummed to show he had heard and Chaos rolled his eyes, he browsed the aisles for a book to catch his interest.

"Yeah, it seems that Bella isn't here until tomorrow and you know she won't be happy if I go without her." All he got was another sound of agreement and he sighed to himself, whatever was bothering Tom had better blow over soon. Chaos took a book and sat down in the corner, he didn't know what was up with Tom and it was getting to him. He went to bed alone that night and he hated it. Tom didn't speak with him for the entire day, in fact, Chaos only seen the man at breakfast before he disappeared. He pushed it to the back of his mind when Bella returned and Chaos rushed over,

"We're going to light a fire tonight." He said and her eyes lit up.

"Brilliant," they went to find Barty who was practicing and began preparing, they laid out what they wished to do and Chaos was excited.

"This will be perfect," Around 2 hours after dinner, Chaos pulled on black jeans, a black top, his black boots and a thick black cloak, he placed his mask on his face and tucked his wand in to his left boot just as Tom walked in to the bedroom.

"You are going out now?" Chaos blinked but nodded, he checked his reflection and deemed himself suitable, Chaos skipped out without so much as a goodbye, if he was being ignored for an unknown reason he would repay the favour. The death eaters were waiting in the entrance hall in their garb, Chaos flashed a grin and they all apperated out. They landed in the silent Privet Drive and crept towards number 4, Chaos looked around the street and remembered everything that had happened here, how much he had suffered.

"Burn it all." He hissed sending his _feindfyer_ at his own personal hell hole.

"All?"

"Take it to the ground." Chaos confirmed, Bella let out a gleeful cackle as she sent numerous spells at different houses; the screams began. Chaos laughed in ecstasy as he watched it all burn, the flames ripped through the street making it glow orange all around him. Sounds off apperation echoed around and Bella let out a shout of delight,

"Oh the Order has come." The order attacked them instantly. Chaos was brought in to a duel with someone he didn't know, he laughed at them and flicked them back like insects.

"You made the fire." He said to them happily, "I was getting worried you wouldn't show."

"Foul people," Someone yelled and all three of them laughed at that.

"Of course we are." Barty said as he duelled Podmore, Chaos was dancing around Mad Eye when a stray curse caught his arm and he hissed, he slashed his wand sending out a blast of raw magic to push them back. The street was in ruins and flames were dying down, not very muggles had survived and that was good enough for Chaos.

"Lets go," he shouted to them, Bella and Barty apperated away and after throwing up the Dark Mark, Chaos burst in to black smoke and vanished from sight. Back in the manor he flashed a grin at Barty and Bella who were removing their masks.

"A job well done I think." Bella commented lightly and Barty shook his head with a grin.

"Of course it was, I was there." Chaos stated with a smirk, he rolled his shoulders and hissed.

"Damn it," He muttered.

"You might want to get that healed before he sees it." Barty told him and Chaos frowned.

"I doubt he'll care too much," Chaos muttered but nodded, he bid them good night and smoked to their rooms, Tom was reading by the fire when he landed and looked up.

"Did everything go to plan?"

"Yup, the Order even made an appearance." Chaos told him, he winced when his cloak caught his arm and Tom's eyes zeroed in.

"You are injured."

"No, I'm fine." Chaos said absently, he closed his eyes and willed the cut to heal, the bleeding stopped and the skin knitted together leaving no marks. Chaos wiped the dried blood off and nodded to himself, he threw his cloak in for wash and vanished in to the shower. Chaos came out of the bathroom clean and sleepy, he tied his hair up out of the way and climbed in to bed not noticing the crimson eyes which didn't leave his still form.

* * *

Chaos decided that it was a really bad idea not to question what was wrong with Tom the night he woke up. He had been staying at the manor for a month past the summer now and he loved it, the simplicity of his life, not having to hide anything and just to be himself was a relief. Tom had been off the entire holiday but Chaos had put it down to world domination and planning because he had been busy but when it made the papers that 'Harry Potter' was missing, he had gotten worse. Tom was acting stand-offish and cold. He often spent days completely ignoring Chaos and the teen had no idea why, nothing was different from before and he was beginning to think Tom regretted allowing him to stay here.

He didn't raise a question because he was hoping Tom would shake himself out of it but at the present time it wasn't looking promising, it had gotten so bad that the inner circle had noticed but then Chaos figured that was because Tom had become more vicious. He sighed at he headed back up to their rooms, it was more like his room now as Tom was never there but Chaos pushed the negative thought back, he entered and new immediately something was wrong and he wasn't going to like it. He moved wearily in to the room looking at Tom, who was stood by the book cased stiff as a board.

"You have to go, I can't deal with this." Tom's voice was ice cold and his face was blank, Chaos froze.

"What?"

"You can't be here anymore, I won't come after you as long as you stay away from the light." Tom stated with no emotion, he wasn't even looking at him and Chaos felt his whole world shift. It registered what Tom was telling him, his stomach rolled and his vision blurred, suddenly he was very dizzy.

"You want me to leave?" He confirmed hollowly.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You can fucking bet you do have to explain," Chaos began furiously, "After everything I sacrificed for you."

"I didn't ask you too."

"No but you knew I would. You knew I would and that's exactly why you chose me, I get the reason why now. You've got what you wanted and now I'm disposable; you can't even look at me. Why can't you face me and tell me why you used me? Why can't you look at me and tell me why your throwing me away like yesterday's trash."

"I didn't use you." Was the quiet reply he got and scoffed.

"No? Then why don't you explain why? How come you can't look me in the eye and tell me why you're getting rid of me?" Chaos spat.

"Because I love you and I can't deal with it." Tom exploded and whatever Chaos was expecting; it wasn't that.

"You _love_ me?" Chaos repeated in barely a whisper, Tom gave a sharp nod refusing to look him in the eye.

"And that makes you throw me away?" He was severely confused.

"You are my weakness and I won't have any, I refuse to have a weakness when I can get rid of it."

"And you think that will make it go away? Out of sight out of mind? It doesn't work like that Tom and it never will."

"It will take time but I will adjust." He told him.

"Yeah? What about me? Don't you think I don't love you? Because I do, with everything I have, for over a year, you may be able to adjust but I won't."

"That isn't my concern."

"It damn well is." Harry snapped, "You made me fall in love with you. You changed everything I am because I wanted to stay with you. I train everyday to make myself stronger, to make it so you don't have to worry about me being killed in a duel and now you're doing this." No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop the tears that came pouring down his face, he saw Tom wince but paid no mind.

"Don't cry,"

"Why not, not as if you care, I'm a weakness." Harry said viciously and took pleasure when the man winced again.

"Please, get angry or curse something but don't cry, I hate it when you cry it makes me feel helpless." Tom begged and Harry shook his head.

"You're making me cry, you're ripping apart my whole world. How can you think I could survive without you? You are everything to me, I am nothing without you. I said it before and I'll say it again, now and forever, that will never change. The thought of not being with you makes me sick; the thought of not knowing that I can't just come back and sit with you makes my head spin. I can't do it Tom, I don't care what happens, I don't care what you do, I don't care if you make the whole world burn as long as I am by your side. You are my world, my reason for living and if I can't be with you there is no point in me being at all. I told you before I would rather kill myself that have you dead or away from me, I can't think of not being here, it's not worth the pain and I won't do it." Tom looked a little ill at the thought of him killing himself, Harry stepped forward and took his hand, he took it as a good sign that it wasn't thrown away.

"I am not good with emotions and feelings." Tom said and Harry would have laughed at the understatement if he wasn't teetering on the edge of suicide.

"I cannot deal with this, it's too much." Tom shook his head, "You cannot kill yourself, you'll move on and find someone better suited for you." This time Harry shook his head.

"You want to have me with someone else?" Harry asked, "Have someone else kiss me, touch me -,"

"Stop,"

"You don't like it do you? The thought of someone else with their hands all over me, the thought of me begging someone else to please me, imagine me screaming out their name as they f-,"

"Stop it," Tom snapped with his fist clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, his crimson eyes were bright with fury.

"How can you think about me with someone else?"

"They would be better for you." He said that with obvious effort.

"It won't. It never will, you will always have my heart and that will never change." Harry vowed and Tom closed his eyes.

"You can't mean that."

"Why not, will you ever love anyone else?"

"Never," Tom stated.

"And it is the same for me." Harry told him softly, "The day I agreed to come to your side was the best decision of my life and even after everything I will never regret that."

"I-,"

"I changed sides expecting a lifetime of service and instead I fell in love with you but that doesn't change anything. I will never leave you, I will never turn my back on you, and I will always be by your side."

"You can't promise that."

"I'll create a Horcrux," Harry said and Tom's eyes snapped open to look at him again, "I'll create multiple if that means I stay with you. I will do anything for you Tom, anything."

"I-,"

"Please Tom, don't throw me away. This doesn't change anything. I am still your Chaos and you are still my Tom, I don't want to change anything and I don't expect anything else from you because I am nothing without you, please." Harry implored looking in to the crimson eyes begging him to see it; Tom closed his eyes again and dropped his head. Finally after a minute the man nodded and Harry sighed in relief, he stepped in to Tom's embrace smiling as Tom's arms came up and pulled him closer.

"You know you will be with me forever." Tom said after a few moments and Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't want anything else."

"You will have to make a Horcrux."

"I'll make 2." Harry replied.

"And you will stay by my side?"

"Always,"

"I wasn't supposed to love you." Tom sighed.

"Nothing goes to plan around me." Harry pointed out and Tom nodded, he pulled Chaos in to the sweetest kiss and Chaos smiled brightly.

"Love you Tom."

"And I you," That was more than enough for him.

**Sooo, the first in the 4****th**** series! What did you think? The ending of this chapter was so hard to write! I thought that Tom and Chaos' relationship had been too smooth so I wanted to put something in there, and I wanted it known that the Dark Lord does care for his Chaos. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Jessiikaa***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews, follows and favs! Second chapter just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K**

**Warning: Slash, blood, torture.**

**Embracing Evil: Series 4**

**Chapter 2**

I'm bored." Chaos sighed as he lay draped in the Dark Lords lap.

"What do you want to do?"

"Mess with the order of course." Chaos said as if it was obvious.

"Hrm that's not a bad idea, it is time to announce you properly, your reputation spread quickly." Chaos beamed and kissed the man, leaping up he ran from the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"BELLA!" He ran up the stairs to meet the crazy woman as she ran out of the duelling room.

"Chaos! What is it?" She asked eyes darting around.

"We're going out tonight."

"Huh?"

"It's time for the order to meet," He did an exaggerated bow. "Chaos!" Her eyes lit up, Chaos grinned and ran back to his lover and pounced. He landed lightly straddling his waist and latched on to the elders lips easily parting them when Tom ran his tongue along them. That's how the two were found when the inner and the few outer circle members arrived, the ones who knew of Chaos' identity all ignored the fact that Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world was locked in a heated make out session with the Dark Lord. One brave outer circle member cleared there throat which turned out to be a mistake because with pin point precision Chaos threw a sickly purple curse over his shoulder that hit the perpetrator square in the chest. The Dark Lord chuckled in to the kiss before pulling away, Chaos pouted before placing on his mask.

"Tonight we are going to announce my Chaos to the order." Voldemort told the group, the Death Eaters murmured excitedly.

"We will be going to their HQ and drawing them out by attacking the muggles, Bella if you would." Tom motioned for her to begin planning, Chaos lay curled up on the Dark Lord listening to the plans being made with a small smirk.

#I think we may be adding 2 to our members tonight# He said in parcel.

#Oh#

#Yes but I'm not too sure if they will be there#

#Who#

#Weasley twins aren't as light as they like people to think, the mistakes they make are only noticeable to the trained eye plus they despise there family# Harry explained.

#Are those the two who created the knockout gas?# Tom asked in interest, those two would be brilliant to have on the dark side.

"Yes, if they joined us it would be great!# Tom smirked.

#It would only aid us to have them.# Chaos nodded in agreement.

"Everything set?" His and Toms followers shouted the affirmative and Chaos clapped happily.

"Perfect, go under cloaking spells and don't set of the wards. The house is under fidilius so they have to leave the building before we can attack." Tom placed the cloaking spells on them and apperated out landing in the grimy square of Grimauld place. The area was silent as the Death Eaters split up and broke in to the muggle houses; then the screaming began.

Terrified shrieks echoed around the square and Harry grinned when he saw fires rearing up burning a livid orange. Chaos looked around with a smirk, some unfortunate man found himself subject to Bellatrix by the sound of his screams. A building thrust in to appearance between 11 and 13 and people piled out wands raised, they froze when cloaked figures popped in to existence starting with Chaos in the fold of the Dark Lords arms and they arranged themselves so they had every area covered with Chaos directly in front of where the house would be.

Chaos' eyes were alight with malicious glee, Bellatrix crazy cackle marred with Chaos' piercing laugh rang out above the pain filled shrieks of the burning muggles. Chaos counted 13 people, majority red heads, and he grinned as they started to realise there was nowhere to go. Harry caught sight of the twins who were stood near the front still and alert; the surrounding screams died out leaving the crackling fire the only sound to hear. Chaos stepped out of his lover's arms drawing attention to himself and the order gasped at his appearance. Black attire with an obviously pretty face hidden beneath a black half mask below long obnoxious neon streaked raven hair, the DE's laughed at the shocked order.

"Who are you?" Someone yelled as they tried to inch in to a closer knit group, Chaos plump lips turned up in to a frightening smile.

"Me?" Chaos smoked out; instead of his usual black it was glowing green. He smoked around disappearing and reappearing between the order members creating screams, every time he smoked it was a different colour matching his hair; creating 'Chaos'. Chaos finished in his familiar black smoke directly in front of the order.

"I am Chaos." His voice, obviously male, husky with excitement, Chaos did a twirl making the DE's shout and laugh, the light paled as they recognised the name.

"Did you like our display?" Chaos asked motioning around, "I thought it would be good to introduce myself."

"Why are you doing this?" Cried the voice of Hermione Granger, Chaos tilted his head and thought for a moment.

"Well I was bored so..." He trailed of shrugging, grinning as the order looked at him in horror.

"That's horrible." Granger gasped and Chaos gave a flourished bow.

"I do try."

"You know you're awfully pretty for a boy." Ron said and a few of the inner circle groaned.

"I know it's brilliant I have such a pretty face." Chaos gushed clapping.

"Well I think it makes you look disgusting! I bet you're really weak." Ron snarled at him, Chaos' eyes zeroed in and his posture stiffened.

"What was that?"

"You heard." Quick as lightning Ron was pulled out of the group and thrown at Chaos' feet, he yanked back Ron's head so he could look directly in his eyes.

"You have a foul tongue let me get rid of that for you." Chaos slashed at the fallen's face bringing forth a scream and the severed tongue fell to the ground. He cast a Crucio and watching in fascination as his former best friend writhed around on the ground and began to choke on his own blood. The DE's jeered and laughed but when the mudblood scream at him they stilled.

"You're a vile creature." She screamed, Chaos looked up catching the twins' eye as he did. He saw the amusement in the blue eyes and grinned and watched as their eyes widened in maybe recognition.

"Bella a mudblood called me a nasty name." Chaos said in a sad childish voice, thrusting out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, the crazed woman skipped forward and gently stroked his cheek. She took out her wand and slashed at Hermione who joined her boyfriend on the floor with a shriek.

"So does anyone have anything else to say about Chaos?" She questioned and when no one said anything Chaos clapped happily.

"Anyone interested in joining our cause? There's always room for more."

"We will never join you monsters." Shrieked the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley, Chaos looked at the twins who raised there wand in sink. When the DE's went to react, Chaos held up his hands to stop them, as one, they wrote in the air the letters; 'ISSTIAUTNG' Chaos broke in to a shit eating grin and returned 'MM'. The twins broke out in to identical evil grins.

"Finally," One said.

"We thought you would never ask." The other finished, looking at each other they nodded.

"We're in." They stepped forward.

"Fred, George! What are you doing, get back here now."

"Quite woman, you always said we never reached for our true potential, well now we can." George spat as he took the left side of Chaos.

"Besides," Continued Fred as he took the right. "If we had to spend more time around the likes of you we would end up killing you ourselves."

"Gentlemen," Chaos said and looked upon the group. Remus tilted his head in thought and sniffed, his head snapped up eyes locking with Chaos and came forward.

"Wait for me and find me a wolf." He said.

"Remus Lupin the light wolf?" Chaos commented with a tilt of the head.

"I'm a wolf, we're not light and I'm sick of being made to force the wolf back." From the DE's Greyback snarled,

"A cub?" Remus went over to the older werewolf just as a voice rang out.

"You were never good enough to be with us and now look resorting to scum." Molly snarled and Chaos hit her with a wordless Crucio keeping it until her nose was bleeding.

"Careful my Chaos," Tom murmured from bellow his hood, "You don't want to make her insane yet." Chaos grinned.

"I'll come to, I go where Remus goes." Tonks suddenly said, she ran over to Remus who took her in his arms with a grin, Chaos raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"Bella I think it's time." Chaos said simply.

"Defiantly time." She agreed. Chaos threw up the dark mark and grinned viciously.

"Play time." The DE's struck and spells flew, Chaos was drawn in to a duel with Podmore and Diggle and he had fun dancing around them as Tom stood back and watched in amusement. A stray spell from Diggle went towards Tom who blocked it with a wave of his hand but it annoyed Chaos who slashed his wand blowing Diggle and Podmore in to the crumbling walls of No.12. He grabbed on to the twins and yelled.

"Fen!" The wolf looked over and nodded he apperated out landing in the meeting room closely followed by the Dark Lord.

When they landed in the meeting room the Dark Lord took his place on the throne while Chaos stood in front of the new people.

"See I told you we would have new people tonight." Harry said happily, Tom just smirked.

"Remus you will be working with Fen, by the sounds of it you are one of his cubs and he will fix you up." Chaos began and Fenrir nodded, he looked at Remus and growled.

"It may take a while Chaos they have damaged my cub." Remus looked alarmed and stepped away from the angry alpha.

"He's not angry with you Remy, Fen control yourself you will get your revenge." Chaos rolled his eyes.

"What made you change Ha-Chaos?" Chaos grinned.

"I was sick of the shit and the dark has its perks, you get so much freedom and the people here are a definite plus." Remus raised an eyebrow and Harry smirked, he waved them away and Fen led Remus out with Tonks who followed. Chaos looked to the twins who seemed to be locked in a private conversation, he cleared his throat.

"The Dark Lord was impressed with your accidental knock out gas." He told them and the twins blinked.

"The Dark Lord was impressed with us." Fred mimicked in awe, Harry nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I believe his words were 'imagine what they could make if they were trying'."

"You've actually spoken with him; about us." George burst out Harry blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Of course, quite frequently actually. Tom was pleased when you covered for me in school."

"Tom," Fred squeaked.

"Isn't he terrifying?" George asked in wonder, Harry shook his head.

"No not at all, just don't piss him off." Harry shrugged the twins looked alarmed before frowning.

"When you say Tom?" They said slowly and Chaos smirked.

"Yes,"

"You don't mean _your _Tom do you?"

"Yes," they blinked a few times.

"As in the Dark Lord?" Chaos grinned.

"The one and only." He confirmed brightly, as if it was everyday you told your friends you were in a relationship with the Dark Lord; their jaws dropped.

"Oh-,"

"Merlin,"

"But Har he's the Dark Lord." They pointed out and Harry had a dawning realisation; they didn't know Tom was sat in the room.

"Guys what do you actually know about the Dark Lord?" Harry asked slowly with growing amusement.

"Not a lot we guess." They began,

"Only the stuff we've heard from Dumbledore." Harry just looked at them so they expanded.

"He hates all muggles."

"He hates his name and goes mad when he is called by it."

"Wants all muggleborns dead,"

"Completely insane,"

"And looks like a snake." They finished together and Chaos was valiantly trying to hold in his laughter, which lasted about 10 seconds before he collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Oh Merlin, and I wondered why Dumbledore is losing the war." Harry gasped clutching his sides.

"So it's not true?"

"Well some of it is like him hating muggles but then again so do it." Harry shrugged.

"But what about looking like a snake-,"

"According to Dumbledore when the Dark Lord appeared at the ministry-,"

"That's what he looked like." Harry scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"Definitely doesn't look like a snake." Harry could feel the amusement from Tom.

"So what does he look like?" Harry snickered which only served to confuse the twins.

"Hey Tom what do you look like these days?" Harry laughed as the twins turned to look at the Dark Lord who was sat elegantly in his throne with a full blown smirke on his face; they gaped and turned back to Harry.

"Mother of Circe." They breathed and Harry grinned.

"That was mean Har." Fred muttered his eyes kept flicking to Tom.

"I couldn't help myself." He span and made his way up to the throne where Voldemort opened his arms allowing Harry to sit on his lap again lounging in wait for the DE's to return, the action caused shocked looks from the twins.

"You will be working with Rod and Rab. They will train you and I think you will get on brilliantly, they're great pranksters." The twins' eyes lit up.

"You will also be given a room for you to invent your things and of course whatever supplies you will need." Harry explained and they nodded and began another silent conversation.

"Um Har, uh Chaos and My Lord." Both Tom's and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes?"

"Me and Fred have just finished our latest invention."

"Oh?" This time it was Tom that answered and the twins swallowed.

"Um yes it's a smoke version of the Impedimenta jinx; as soon as it's inhaled it freezes the person for around a minute." George explained.

"Does it work singularly or on a mass scale?" Harry grinned at Tom's eagerness, it wasn't obvious to anyone but Chaos could hear it loud and clear.

"It works on a mass scale; whoever breathes it in will freeze. We have an antidote but other than that, there's nothing that can shield from it, it even goes through the bubble head charm." The Dark Lord leant back in thought eyes alight.

"That is an impressive invention gentlemen." He murmured to them, they blinked a few times before grinning.

"Thank you My Lord."

"Do you have all the details?" Tom asked them.

"Yes, we kept our trunks shrunk in our pockets because some of our experiments would have us hung by the light."

"Good, when the Lestranges return they will show you to your rooms. You will be able to do as you please here." The twins looked positively ecstatic.

"See I told you he wasn't terrifying." Chaos said with a grin, Tom jabbed him in the side.

"I am the Dark Lord, of course I'm terrifying." Harry leant up to kiss him.

"Not to me." Harry gazed in to the crimson eyes with a smile and Tom gently ran a hand down his Chaos' cheek.

"I suppose I can allow that." Fred and George looked at one another in shocked awe, people indeed. Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, was in a relationship with the Dark Lord Voldemort and by the hidden care in the elder's eyes it wasn't anything casual.

"Wow," George breathed lowly so only Fred would hear.

"Agreed,"

"Guys, is there anything particular that you will be wanting that you haven't been able to get before we send you off?" Harry asked them going back to his sprawled out position.

"We have never been able to get phoenix tears-,"

"You managed to get basilisk venom but we need the tears to neutralise the poison."

"I will have a phial sent to you rooms within the week." Harry said and they nodded, the twins sat down in a corner discussing some of their ideas as they waited for the DE's to return.

"Call them back so we can sort everything out and go do better things." Chaos said lowly to Tom who raised an elegant eyebrow, Chaos rolled his hips causing Tom to hiss under his breath. The Dark Lord placed his wand on Chaos' necklace to call them back. A few minutes passed where Chaos kept rolling his hips and licking Toms neck making the older man growl under his breath. Multiple cracks sounded as the DE's came in to report.

"My Lord, Chaos, their HQ is burned to the ground and 4 are defiantly dead." Bella told them with a grin, Chaos grinned back.

"Rod, Rab, take the twins and train them up. Show them to the rooms with closest to a lab and a stone chamber." Chaos ordered.

"Dismissed," Voldemort told them and Harry latched on to his lovers neck, licking, sucking and biting; Tom apperated them to their bedroom and pulled Harry in to a heated kiss.

* * *

When they finally emerged the next afternoon they were both sporting new additions. Harry kissed Tom and skipped off to the duelling room as the other went to finish the paperwork he had piling up. Harry entered and everything else stopped as he walked up to the platform, he slipped in to his stance and was just about to start casting when Remus bolted in.

"Chaos stop." The inner circle that was in there gasped at the order.

"What why?"

"Dumbledore has placed a tracker on your magical signature and I know this place is unplottable but he has an unspeakable on his side who has made it possible to fine anything anywhere all that's needed is their wand to get the signature." Remus told him and at first Harry looked confused then he gaped before he was fuming.

"That bastard," Harry snarled he stalked out of the room and up to Toms study. In his rage he threw the door open, Tom was up and had his wand pointed at Chaos' chest in an instant. The older man took in his lover's demeanour of rigidity and a face black as thunder and was immediately alarmed.

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore has got an unspeakable to track my magical signature so it can be found even in an unplottable location." Harry spat furiously, Tom's expression went black.

"I'll get Rookwood here." Down in the meeting room Rookwood was summoned painfully and apperated in within 5 minutes falling straight to his knees before the angry lord and a fuming Chaos.

"Rookwood, you know of my Chaos' identity correct." Tom hissed.

"Yes milord."

"You have a solid position in the DoM."

"Yes milord."

"Then why did you not hear what Dumbledore had planned for my Chaos?" Rookwood looked confused before his head snapped up.

"It was only a rumour and nothing ever came of it..." He trail off when Chaos snarled.

"Rumours usually have some truth in them, we should have been told."

"I'm sorry Chaos."

"Sorry doesn't cover it, find out who helped the old fool or so help me I'll cut your throat out myself. You have a week before your death is guaranteed." Rookwood nodded hurriedly and apperated away.

"When Rookwood finds out who helped him I'll boil them alive." Harry growled clenching his fists. Tom got up and took Chaos' hands and uncurled them.

"Calm my Chaos Dumbledore will pay for this and the one who helped him." Harry let out a small smile.

"I will have my revenge." Harry said with a dangerous glint in his eye and Tom smirked.

"What are going to do now?"

"Throw knives." And Harry strolled away leaving a chuckling Dark Lord. Back in the duelling room Harry was picking out knives and daggers from the weapons on the walls. He set them out with some target dummies and took up his usual duelling stance, Harry took a deep breath and focused as he hadn't threw knives in years. Harry threw one and it hit but it was off target which was the heart, he continued his practice for a few hours until he could hit his target perfectly. Harry skipped off happily up to his rooms to shower and sleep, Tom found him curled up in a small ball in the centre of the bed like a cat dead to the world.

* * *

A day before the dead line, Rookwood stumbled in to the meeting room with the name of the person who helped Dumbledore, Kenneth Boot, and Tom sent some DE's to find him to bring back alive. Chaos, who was stood next to the throne, launched two knives in to Rookwood's arms.

"Next time you will tell us everything." He spat and stalked out the room, Tom followed him but stopped him going in to the target room which had been set up for him and led him to their chambers. Harry looked up confused as Tom sat down running his hand through his hair.

"What-," Tom shook his head brow frowned in thought.

"You know I'm not very good with feelings." The word was said with distaste. "But you know how I feel about you." Harry smiled at that, he did know even if Tom didn't say it very often.

"I know, but where has this come from?"

"You're shutting me out and I don't like it, you haven't spoken in 3 days." Harry blinked; he hadn't noticed he had been too busy panicking about his current situation.

"I-I didn't realize." Harry said sadly shoulders slumping.

"Talk to me." The words were spoken softly, imploringly and it was like a flood gate had been opened.

"I don't like it, without magic. It's so strange and I'm scared, what if I can't defend myself? What if I can't get to my knives in time or what if this is permanent? What if you decide I'm not worth the hassle and throw me away or what if you start to hate me because I'm nothing more than a squib?" That was what Harry had truly been worrying about because Harry knew that if Tom did throw him away it would end him, the memory of how it had nearly happened before still made him sick and he knew he would be nothing without Tom. He didn't even noticed he had begun pacing until pacing until he was stopped with a searing kiss, Tom pulled him flushed against him holding him close.

"You will always be mine, My Chaos." Harry looked up in to the crimson eyes which were gazing down with so much feeling and truth that Harry had to believe him; he smiled and leaned up to kiss Tom pouring as much feeling in to it as he could. The kiss quickly turned heated and clothes were shed, Harry arched as he was thrust in to his body flooding with pain but he was quickly overcome with pleasure.

"M-more," His prostate was hit in to repeatedly,

"Harder god harder," Tom answered his pleas by slamming in to him making Harry cry out in pleasure.

"I-I'm going t-to cum." Harry gasped.

"Cum for me," Tom growled his voice husky where he was close to the edge, Harry saw stars as he screamed out in release. Tom followed his younger lover after two more sharp thrusts; they both collapsed panting relaxing in the afterglow.

"I need to shower." Harry murmured after he had regained his breath.

"Mmmm," Tom licked his neck gaining a hum of approval.

"Of course no one said anything about showering alone." Harry rolled over and pulled Tom in to the bathroom with him, under the running water Harry marvelled at just how good Tom looked. He was backed in to a wall locked in a heated battle of tongues, Tom's hands stray low and squeezed Harry's ass making him moan in to the kiss. Chaos found himself lifted and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist with his arms around his neck, he moaned again when Tom got a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Hmmm Tom," Harry moaned.

"Yes my Chaos." He was teasing him Harry realised but two could play at that game, Harry ground down on to Tom making him growl.

"Fuck me," Harry demanded huskily and was answered by being slammed in to; he saw stars as his sweet spot was hit.

"Uh god," He gripped the Dark Lords shoulders and he was continued to be pounded in to under the running water of the shower.

"F-faster," Harry begged head falling back, Tom hissed and tightened his hold on Chaos' hips.

"Fuck," Harry's muscles tightened before he came hard yelling out and collapsing forward on to his lover, Tom followed swiftly burring his face in Harry's neck while he regained is breath. Eventually Harry dropped his legs and actually had a shower, well he relaxed whilst Tom decided to wash him; not that Harry was complaining. They spent the day in their rooms just enjoying each other's company; Harry read and drew up some ideas for the twins while Tom went through all of his paperwork which he had been ignoring. With everything going as well as it was Tom believed they would have the ministry after the Yule break but he was undecided who would be minister, the only other obstacle they had was Dumbledore but Chaos was certain that the Dark Lord was more powerful. The next day, Lucius announced he was having a ball in the Yule time and it was masquerade, Tom was going so naturally so was Chaos. The ball was on the 29th which gave Harry 2 weeks to perfect his outfit which he refused to show or share with Tom, he was furious that the DE's hadn't found Kenneth Boot and he used them as target practice when they came to give their report.

"As you have saw fit to fail in your orders, I have decided to use you for something more constructive." Chaos told them pacing slowly in front of them, they were in the garget room with the inner circle, minus Dolohov who was on a mission, and Tom as audience. The DE's looked terrified as they stood where Chaos' targets usually were set, the smile on his face was anything but comforting to them and his grin stretched,

"Now, as you know, I've taken to throwing knives and I need a little help with my target practice." He said, "That's where you come in." He took out a knife and ran his finger along the blade, it cut through the flesh easily and he laughed.

"You see, these knives are new and particularly sharp." He showed them the cut and then healed it, "Now you are here to see if I can still work with them." They paled at that and Bella laughed at them. Chaos tossed the knife in to the air and caught it lightly getting the feel of it, he suddenly launched it towards the centre death eater who screamed, the knife embedded in the wall behind him millimetres from his head; he sighed in relief.

"Now let's begin shall we?" He asked them sweetly, "Barty will you pick a target first?"

"In the neck, right target," Chaos gripped the knife before flicking it and it slammed in to the DE's right shoulder; he screamed.

"Oh, sorry Barty, I missed." Chaos shook his head in mock sadness, he pulled out another knife.

"Let me try again, Rod, name a target!"

"In the heart, right target," Chaos threw the knife and it hit the left shoulder this time.

"Damn, looks like I missed again, I'm getting closer though." He said enthusiastically, Tom shook his head at his Chaos' antics, Bella was giggling in to her hands.

"Rabastan, your turn," Chaos called and the centre DE's knew what was coming, he had already began to cry much to Chaos amusement.

"Abdomen, centre target," Unfortunately for the DE, Chaos aimed a bit low on him and the blade struck straight in to his groin. Every man winced and the DE let out an ear shattering scream, Chaos blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Wow, I really need to work on my aim. That seemed as if it hurt." The inner circle couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Lucius,"

"Why don't you try something simple Chaos," the blonde drawled amused, "Try the opposite shoulder on the right target." Chaos nodded seriously and threw the knife, it went straight in to the DE's heart where he screamed before slumping forward on his restraints, an alarming amount of blood gushed from the wound and spilled on to the floor.

"Wow," Chaos blinked, "That is a lot of blood." He pointed out and Bella clapped happily.

"Chest, left target," She called bouncing on the balls of her feet, Chaos shrugged and tossed the knife and it ended up striking him right in the jugular.

"Oops," Chaos laughed along with Bella, the DE in the centre looked as if he was about to have a break down

"Tom, any suggestions?"

"Right between the eyes, centre target." Chaos smirked in a vicious manor, he locked eyes with the DE who immediately knew that Chaos was not going to miss. Chaos tossed the knife up in to the air a few times before his smirk stretched,

"Well here goes," He closed his eyes and threw it, everyone heard the dull thud that sounded when the blade hit its target, Chaos opened his eyes and saw the knife sitting directly between the DE's eyes right to the hilt.

"Will you look at that." He said brightly turning to face them, "I have actually got good aim." The inner circle laughed and filed out, Tom smirked at him and Chaos grinned, he skipped over to him and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

"Inventive I think," Tom kissed him.

"Very,"

* * *

The final plans were drawn up for the ministry take over and Harry swore if he couldn't freely use his magic at that time he would screw the consequences and use it, Dumbledore would be at the ministry anyway. Harry had asked Narcissa to go out and purchase his Christmas gift for Tom as he realised a week before Christmas he couldn't get himself, he was somewhat nervous about the gift but he was sure the man would like it. He used the time that Tom was in a meeting with a clan of vampires to have it wrapped in green paper with silver detailing and hid it in the book case between the books that Tom never read. He hung out with the twins who were excelling in their training and had even had time to experiment with the tears Harry had cried for them, they had some pretty interesting ideas and they even combine some of them with the things Harry had come up with. Their latest idea was a chew which would allow the eater to see through walls for a certain amount of time and they were trying to mix it with Harry's idea of the ability to walk through solid objects, they had written out possibilities but they had yet to try to create it. Fred mentioned they were set to begin the 28th which was when both brothers had given them a day off; George had also said excitedly that it was their most challenging experiment to date.

Chaos was also pleased that he managed to check in with Remus before Christmas, the marauder was looking better than Harry had ever seen him. He no longer looked tired and worn down. Remus had bright amber eyes and strength about him; he seemed comfortable in his own skin. Moony explained that because he hadn't grown up with other werewolves there was a lot he didn't know and Fenrir was teaching him everything, he had told Harry that at the time he didn't realise that having been bitten by Fen meant so much but as he was the alphas cub it automatically earned him a lot of respect. Add that to the fact he had magic and he knew Chaos personally he was something of an idol to many other wolves. Remus eventually agreed that being respected and accepted here in the dark was more that he could ever had hoped for and he loved it, something which Harry was glad off. Remus deserved to feel comfortable in his own skin, it wasn't his fault he was a werewolf so he shouldn't be targeted because of it, werewolf rights annoyed Harry to no end which is why he got on so well with the wolves. Remus had also discovered he was mated to Tonks much to the metamorphs delight, she had been training with Bella who was ecstatic that her niece was in the Dark.

On Christmas eve Chaos was buzzing, he could be seen happily skipping around the manor and even the fact he couldn't use magic didn't seem to deter him, it amused the Dark Lord to watch his lover be so bubbly over something so small. Chaos skipped over and curled in to the elder's side with a content sigh.

"Finished?"

"I think so,"

"I think you may have scared the Death Eaters, they have never seen you so happy." Chaos grinned.

"I try my best,"

**Chaos was finally introduced to the Order! Did you like his entrance? The twins, Remus and Tonks coming to the Dark sec, I cannot stand the twins against Harry so I had to write them in, the same with Remus. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. **

**Jess***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 3****rd**** chapter and you guys are amazing, thanks **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K**

**Warning: Slash and torture**

**Embracing Evil: Series 4**

**Chapter 3**

When Harry woke up Christmas morning he had to smile as he realised this was his first Christmas solely with Tom, he didn't need to sneak back to cover his tracks he just had to relax here in his Tom's arms. Harry looked at the sleeping Dark Lord and smiled softly, Tom looked so peaceful when he slept and Harry thanked his decision to deflect in the graveyard back in forth year Tom stirred and blinked a few times.

"What time is it?" He muttered sleepily.

"8,"

"Mmm go back to sleep."

"Nope it's Christmas,"

"5 more minutes." Harry grinned and kissed his neck getting higher until he was kissing the corner of Tom's mouth, the Dark Lord groaned and sat up much to Harry's amusement.

"Fine I'm up."

"Good, now do you want to shower first then open presents or presents then shower?"

"Shower later because we will be having dinner with everyone today." Harry grinned and hopped of the bed over to the pile of presents which the elves had separated for them, Harry took Tom's over to him while he dropped himself down on to the floor and began tearing in to his. He had quite the variety this year from loads of different people; he had clothes, books, sweets, jewellery and prank products 3 guesses who those were from, his last gift was a beautiful new pair of dragon hide boots. They were nearly metallic black with an incandescent shine to them and when you caught them in the light they were a deep green, they were a side gift from Narcissa and Chaos was in love. Harry turned to Tom who was finished with his gifts and was watching Harry with a small smile, Harry got up and went to the book case where he had hid Tom's gift and handed it to the man. Tom raised an eyebrow in question and Chaos smirked.

"I have my ways." Chaos sat on the edge of the bed as Tom opened the carefully wrapped present, his eyes widened slightly before smiling.

"It's beautiful," He whispered as his picked up the bracelet, it was silver in the shape of a snake chasing its tail, it had its mouth open exposing its fangs and its eyes were rubies. He put it on and Harry beamed, Tom reached in to his bedside and pulled something out, he motioned for Harry to turn around and he placed something around Chaos' neck. Harry looked down and his jaw dropped when he discovered he was wearing the Slytherin locket.

"This has-,"

"Yes."

"But-,"

"I want you to wear it." Tom told him softly and Harry kissed him soundly.

"Thank you." The gift meant more to him than anything, that Tom trusted him to hold a part of his soul warmed his heart. Chaos showered and dressed in his new robes with the locked proudly on display, he sat down in his chair as Tom got ready and flicked through his new books. The Dark Lord emerged fully dressed and Harry withheld a sigh, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of Tom, Harry knew he looked good but he was pretty rather than the sharp handsomeness that Tom possessed. He pulled himself up and followed Tom out and down to the lounge, he never usually sat in there because it was usually filled with DE's and sometimes the Jr's who he had no time for, today it only had the inner circle who lived in the manor, Barty, Bella, Rod and Rab.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said cheerfully and got happy replies from all.

"Where are the twins?" He asked sitting down next to Tom.

"Asleep, they were up half the night working on something." Rodolphus said with a shrug, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not surprising," the elves brought them breakfast and they spent the morning talking about nondescript things and upcoming plans and ideas, the twins rolled down at 12 bleary eyes and groggy but looking extremely pleased about something.

"It is never good when you look this happy." Harry told them wearily.

"We've finalised our latest plans and finished our latest invention," Fred began.

"It has been tested and it's in perfect working order." George finished.

"What is it?"

"It's a full body shield, in a bracelet form. Once the bracelet is on it will block majority of spells including lower level dark spells and a full powered 'reducto'. It's fuelled by a mix of runes and spells, the only downside is it needs to be charged after every use and it only lasts 24 hours so far." Fred explained with a tired grin, Tom's eyes shone with intrigue and Harry grinned.

"Have you got a one on you?" George pulled out a plain silver band with runes scribed all over it, they were glowing slightly and Chaos could feel the magic coming from it, he handed it over to the Dark Lord.

"Very impressive," He murmured reading the runes, "How long did it take to make?"

"15 hours, but because it was the first, and we didn't want to blow up the entire manor, we took it slow."

"How quickly do you think you could make them?" they had a silent conversation before answering.

"We can do them individually now,"

"So each one should take around 6 hours,"

"If we worked solidly." They finished together and the inner circle looked a bit confused at they're speech.

"Well don't kill yourself and you have other ideas to work on but the inner circle, at least, need one by the time we take the ministry, I could use one at the current time." Chaos mused.

"This one was made for you because of him." Fred told him and Harry slipped it on, if felt warm against his skin and settled nicely.

"Brilliant, now go back to sleep, I don't particularly want you to die because you were experimenting whilst acting like walking corpses." Harry told them and they nodded, they stumbled out and Chaos laughed.

"Are they always like that?" Bella asked amused.

"Yup, once they have an idea they usually solidly work until it's done, one time I didn't see them for an entire week." Their eyebrows shot up.

"Is that healthy?"

"No, I don't believe it is." Harry said with a grin, an elf popped in and announced dinner was ready, Chaos leapt up and all but ran to the dining room.

"Hungry?"

"Starved, I could eat a hippogriff."

"I wouldn't advise it, they aren't that tasty." Rabastan commented and Harry looked at him in alarm.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah, a bit tough, not that surprising really." Chaos mouthed wordlessly causing Tom to chuckle lightly.

"Do I want to know why you have eaten hippogriff?" He asked wearily.

"I lost a bet with Rod." He shrugged and Chaos shook his head.

"Never mind, you should bet against the twins, I'm sure the losing party would be in for an interesting surprise."

"I never lose a bet," Rodolphus put in with a smirk and Chaos' eyebrow rose.

"The twins bet Bagman that the Irish would win but Krum would catch the snitch at the world cup, I would like to see someone else be right at that." The brothers blinked.

"Impressive, we need a challenge." Chaos reply was lost when he saw the spread the elves had prepared.

"Are they trying to kill us by overfeeding?"

"They like to overindulge at Yule, I've tried to tell them that it's unnecessary but," He motioned around almost helplessly and Chaos laughed, he sat down and dug in, the food was beyond amazing.

"I love your elves," He sighed after eating an alarming amount of food.

"Where the hell does it all go?" Bella demanded eyeing him.

"I never put on weight, I could eat like that never do exercise and I wouldn't gain a pound." Harry told her with a grin, she huffed at the injustice. Chaos snapped his fingers to summon an elf, he asked it to take up some food for the twins for when they awoke, and made his way to the lounge where he collapsed face first on the sofa much to the Dark Lord's amusement. Tom lifted him up easily so he could sit on his lap on the leather chair, Chaos smiled at him and curled up as the other relaxed, he had never seen the DE's so chilled and mellow, it was disconcerting.

"When are the Jr's becoming marked?" he asked his lover.

"The initiations are usually on new year's day." Chaos sighed in a resigned sort of way, Tom smirked.

"You do not like the Jr DE's?"

"You deal with Malfoy Jr for more than 30 seconds."

"Do you not get on with Draco?" Chaos snorted.

"Please, the amount of times I wanted to murder the prat and haven't is something to be commended."

"Why, I would have thought you would have got on well." Harry looked at her in so much incredulity that Tom outright laughed at him, Chaos hit him.

"Are you insane?" He exclaimed then shook his head, "Don't answer that, I know the answer. Why in Merlin's name would you think that, he has to be the most arrogant, self-centred, pig headed, annoying, obnoxious human being I have ever had the misfortune to meet and I know Tom." Said man jabbed him in the side.

"Wow, some major hate for the Malfoy scion." Rab laughed.

"Is he really that bad in school?" Bella asked in shock.

"Barty, back me up here, you taught him for a year." Bella looked at the man in question.

"Actually Chaos your wrong," Harry's eyebrows shot up, "He's worse." Chaos smirked and Bella looked alarmed.

"Does Lucius know?"

"I would think so, all I hear from him is 'wait 'till my father here's about his', or 'My father,' at least once a day. I mean I could understand when Barty turned him in to a ferret but-," He was cut off by roaring laugher, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty had burst out laughing at that and Chaos had to grin.

"That would have been priceless to see."

"It was, I think the incident was labelled 'Malfoy the Great Bouncing Ferret'." This brought more laughs and drew a chuckle from Tom.

"I never knew Draco was like that, he acts so different at the manor." Bella shook her head.

"Well I don't care as long as he's away from me. As for the others, Parkinson makes me heave, Crabbe and Goyal need no explanation minus they're dimmer than their fathers, Zabini is tolerable and I didn't pay attention to the others."

"I think it would be in my best interest to keep you away from them." Tom commented amused, Chaos smirked.

"Don't know what you mean." He said innocently and Tom rolled his eyes, Chaos kissed his cheek with a grin. They sat in a chilled atmosphere for the rest of the day, it seemed that yule was a time that the DE's and the Dark Lord stopped organising the war and just acted as people, Chaos only saw this side of Tom when they were in their rooms. When he curled up next to Tom that night he surmised that it had best Christmas in his entire life.

* * *

Chaos checked himself over in the mirror one last time with a smirk, he had outdone himself this time. He was dressed in black leather trousers, a black old fashioned ruffled top with silver accents which fitted him in all the right places, he added a black belt which hung loosely on his hips, he had coal shin high boots tied loosely and finally silver decorative chains clipped to his trousers, his usually bright hair was covered today being just black with two silver streaks in his fringe. His mask lay to the side and was a half mask in metallic black with silver detailing, he placed it on his face with one last glance before leaving the bathroom, he spotted Tom fixing his collar. The man was dressed in old styled lord robes than only saw to make him look better to Chaos, he turned as Chaos stepped forward and the crimson eyes darkened instantly.

"What do you think?" Chaos asked with a smirk, Tom didn't say a word, he stalked over and claimed Chaos lips roughly.

"I take it you like it?"

"Very much so," Tom agreed and Harry grinned, he checked to make sure he had a blade on him and the bracelet from the twins, Tom apperated them to the Malfoy's where the ball was in full swing. When they entered it went silent for a few seconds before claps broke out and the ball commenced, Chaos stayed with Tom for the first hour or so but he wandered through the crowd, he grabbed a drink and spotted Rodolphus and made his way over.

"Evening," Chaos spoke first with a smirk.

"Evening Chaos,"

"Where is Bella, I haven't spotted her?" Rod pointed to an elegantly dressed witch who was speaking to Narcissa.

"Well shit," Rod chuckled.

"She does clean up good." Harry nodded in agreement, he drank the rest of his drink and placed down the goblet. He froze when a familiar feeling entered his mind, a feeling of complete of peace and serenity, his eyes widened and darted to the goblet as an unfamiliar voice entered his head, _leave the ballroom discretely_. His vision was clouding slightly and he found his feet moving out of the room, when he was in the hall he recognised the bracelet was burning which helped him fight the effect and stop moving, a masked person stepped from the shadows with a sickly smirk on his face and Chaos started to internally panic. _On your knees pretty_, his body went to comply but he stopped himself, he wouldn't listen, he took out a knife to defend himself even though he knew it was futile.

"Come on pretty, I'm sure you're real tight, let me have my fun." Harry's eyes widened when he realised what the man wanted to do, he backed up as the attacker stalked forward.

"Fuck you." He spat through his teeth, the potion was getting harder to fight and he found himself backed in to a wall. The man was right in front of him now and for the first time in ages he was genuinely scared, he couldn't defend himself with magic and he was weakened because of the potion.

"A fighter, I like it, makes it rough." He ran a coarse hand down Chaos face and the teen lashed out with his knife slashing the man across his face, he hissed and stumbled back. Harry tried to move but was ordered to stay, he cursed in his mind and found himself pushed roughly against the wall, he tried to fight but he was overpowered and his knife was tossed away, his shirt was ripped and he had scratches across his face and arms.

"It's pointless to fight, I'm going to make you my little slut, a personal whore weather you want it or not." He hissed running his hands over him, and forced his tongue in Chaos mouth, Chaos bit down viciously making the man lash out. His hands drifted lower and Chaos continued to wriggle and fight, he would let this happen; he belonged to Tom and only Tom, in a last desperate attempt he sent a huge wave of panic and terror to the back of his mind where their link was situated and the attacker laughed. In the ballroom the Dark Lord paused mid-conversation when he felt a large amount of panic and terror which didn't belong to him, his eyes immediately scanned the room for his Chaos and grew alarmed when he couldn't spot the teen anywhere.

"My Lord?"

"Excuse me," He muttered and strode quickly away, he froze when he got a flash from Chaos mind, he picked up speed and when he reached the hall and took in the scene; he was furious. His Chaos was pinned by someone other than himself, clothes ripped, scratches marring the pale skin and a somewhat glazed look in his eye.

"Liquid imperious," Chaos gasped out through his teeth, it was then the Dark Lord lost all rational thought and his magic whipped angrily around him. The assailant span around and lost all colour when he saw who was glaring him through slitted crimson eyes.

"My Lor-," He didn't get any further because he was blasted away for Chaos with a slash of Voldemort's hand, the Dark Lords magic focussed solely on the man who released an inhuman shriek of agony, the magic tore in to him drawing blood and making him writhe on the floor, people came out of the ballroom and froze at what they saw. Chaos in the corner bleeding and the Dark Lord looking beyond murderous at a man on the floor, magic flowing dangerously around him, the death eaters had never seen their lord so angry and wisely stayed back.

"Tom," Chaos raw voice carried over the screams and Tom's head snapped around, his eyes reverted back to the normal form when he saw his lover.

"Bella," She stepped forward quickly.

"This thing is all yours, make his suffer, heal him and repeat it over again, but I want him alive." She nodded with an insane glint, the Dark Lord swept over to Chaos and took his lover gently in his arms, with one last black glare at the man he apperated away.

"You fought so hard," Tom said softly running a hand through the silky raven hair, Chaos clung to him in a death grip.

"Had to fight," Chaos muttered, "I belong to you, only you." Tom smiled softly at that, he changed them with a wave of his wand and led down, Harry was still gripping him in a vice like grip. The Dark Lord looked down at his younger lover and took everything in, he thought of the fear that had coursed through him when he had spotted Chaos in the corner and the worry of losing him; he released a soft sigh and shook his head.

"I don't know how but you've made me love you." Chaos pressed himself closer to Tom.

"Love you too Tom,"

* * *

Chaos would not let go of Tom the next day. He was absolutely terrified for Tom to be out of his sight and took to gripping his hand and arm in a vice like grip. Tom however, didn't mind. He had no intentions of letting his Chaos out of his sight ever again, or at least until he could use his magic again. Chaos hadn't slept well the night before and had woken up multiple times reliving it and gone in to a near panic, he was exhausted and scared and it wasn't a good day for him. He couldn't get it out of his mind, all he kept thinking about was what if it happened again or what if he couldn't fight and the guy had succeeded, the thought made him sick. He sprung up and bolted to the bathroom to bring his guts up, Chaos couldn't help the tears that came pouring down his face. He left the bathroom but kept his head down so Tom didn't see, of course it didn't work because when he curled up on the bed Tom caught sight of his tear streaked face, he clenched his fist. He had been keeping it together all day but it was getting harder, this person had hurt what was his, he had upset his Chaos and that was irreversible. Tom got up and gently ran his hand through the silky hair, Chaos was sniffing slightly and it made him ache that he was so upset, he didn't even know the details of what happened yet.

"You must think I'm weak," Chaos voice was muffled and Tom shook his head, it was the last thing on his mind at the current time.

"But I did fight, I knew straight away something was wrong and I tried really hard." Tom took a deep breath, this wasn't something that was going to calm his simmering anger at all.

"It wasn't good enough though." Harry sniffed harder signally more tears, "I can fight off the imperious curse easily but the liquid version's so much harder, it makes you weak." The Dark Lord was well aware of the effects of the liquid imperious, the fact that his Chaos managed to fight without using magic was incredible, he'd never seen it done before.

"I didn't want to leave to room, I really didn't and when he told me to get on my knees I wouldn't do it." Chaos told him and Tom had a sinking feeling of what exactly the attacker wanted, he was praying it wasn't what he thought but he knew it was pointless.

"He said he wanted t-to have his f-fun," Chaos' breathing picked up and he was shaking, Tom stiffened up alarmingly.

"Said I was g-going to be h-his little slut, a-a personal whore," More than one thing exploded and all the occupants in the manor could feel the fury in the Dark Lord's magic and it whipped angrily around.

"Then he stuck his tongue in my mouth and began to t-touch me and I tried to stop him I did but he just laughed." That sent Tom over the edge, every window in the manor blew out and the only thing registering was the thought to kill, he had never felt fury like this before, it consumed him completely. He pressed a kiss to Chaos dark head,

"Sleep my Chaos, _nothing_ will hurt you again," he also enacted a sleeping spell which would speed up the process, when Chaos' breath was calm and even, he got up and left the room sealing the door with every ward he knew. Walking through the manor, everyone who saw him and the raging magic ran the other way, it would have served for some amusement if he hadn't been so angry, the manor was in pieces from his magic but he paid that no mind. Down in the dungeons he could hear screaming, but it wasn't loud enough, it didn't hold enough pain for what he did to Chaos, the thought made his blood boil and his anger flare. The occupants knew the Dark Lord was close and were a little weary, they had felt the magic and did not want it turned on them. Tom saw that the inner circle were surrounding Bella as she cursed the piece of filth, they backed up when he entered and Bella stopped cursing, it looked like it had beaten repeated and when the curse stopped, it dragged itself back to the wall.

"P-please," he begged and it made Tom finally snap, his magic flared wildly and it was felt by everyone again, it lifted the filth up and slammed him in to the wall.

"You beg?" Tom hissed, "You dare beg _me_, after what you have done?"

"I'll d-do anything, I'm s-sorry, please," he pleased and Tom snarled, his concentrated his magic on the filth and it slammed in to him, it was so painful it got a silent scream. The magic was pulled back and he slumped forward, Tom let his magic caress the filth until it was covering and then, before their eyes, all of the mans skin was ripped off; he shrieked. Blood sprayed everywhere and only the inner circle raised a shield, Tom didn't care, he used a quarterising spell to stop it from bleeding out and the smell of burning flesh was smelt along with another scream of agony. It was torture like they had never seen, it the thought they had seen their Lord and furious and lose control before, it wilted in to comparison to what they were witnessing; he wasn't even using a wand. Muscle was torn, ligaments ripped, bones shattered and much more, they didn't even know someone held that much blood, the man was in pieces. When the man was on his last breaths, no one knew how he was still alive but they were guessing the Dark Lord was keeping him alive, he was set alight to burn, he screamed and he screamed but it was ignored as the flames took him; it turned him to ash. The remains were vanished in a wave of his hand before he stalked from the room leaving a gobsmacked inner circle, he was covered in blood and it caused a few looks of shock on his way back to his room, he unwarded the door and walked in hoping for a shower before Chaos woke; he was unfortunate. Chaos heard the door shut and sat bolt upright, his eyes were searching for one thing and when they landed on Tom his lips parted in shock, he took in the rest of the room and his eyebrows raised.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" he asked, "And how many people have you killed?"

"Only one," Chaos blinked startled, there was an astounding amount of blood in one person, Tom was completely covered, it was on his robes, his face and ever dripping from his hair.

"The room,"

"Currently looks like the rest of the manor," Tom shifted slightly when Chaos turned his incredulous gaze back to him. "I got a little angry after you spoke to me." He told him and Chaos smiled, Tom had gotten angry on his behalf and by the looks of things slaughtered the person responsible. Chaos leapt up, walked over to Tom and kissed him soundly, when they broke apart Chaos looked up in to the crimson eyes he loved with everything and knew he would be with his Tom for eternity.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you," And Tom meant it, he would do anything to keep his Chaos happy, the spark that had dulled because of the attack had lit back up and it made him smile.

"You need to shower," Chaos pointed out and Tom rolled his eyes.

"I think that would be obvious," he drawled and Chaos stuck out his tongue.

"Go shower," Chaos ordered and Tom smiled, he gave him a chaste kiss and vanished in to the bathroom. Chaos had blood on his clothes so he quickly changed them, he sat in the chair and tucked his knees in to his chest, he felt better now he knew the attacker was dead and painfully at that. Tom would keep him safe and by the mess in their room he had been pissed, he needed his magic back to feel perfectly secure but they work on that. Tom came out clean and refreshed, he blinked looking at the room and muttered under his breath, he waved his wand and fixed everything.

"I'll have to get the elves to clean up the rest of the manor." Tom sighed and Chaos shook his head.

"What did you do?"

"So I was more than a little angry," Chaos grinned and moved so Tom could sit down, he curled up on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You are feeling better," Tom said.

"I am now," Chaos told him.

"I will call in the death eaters, they will up the search for the one working with Dumbledore." Tom stated and Chaos nodded.

"Good, as soon as I get my magic back the better."

"We can agree on that."

**A pleasant Christmas and an attack on Chaos, Tom was not happy! Tell me what you think please. **

**Jessiikaa***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bit of a longer chapter than usual but it's the final in the series so I think it's acceptable **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K**

**Warning: Slash and torture**

**Embracing Evil: Series 4**

**Chapter 4**

Evil would be the only word to describe the expression on Chaos face when the DE's dragged in a beaten and bloodied Kenneth Boot, he was thrown to the floor at Chaos feet.

"Mr Boot, how nice of you to join us," Chaos drawled.

"What do you want with me?" His voice was rough as if he had been screaming.

"Well you see, you helped Dumbledore track magical signatures and you are going to tell me how to counter it." Chaos told him.

"H-how did you know?" He looked shocked and Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Did you believe your actions wouldn't get back to us?" he answered a question with one of his own instead.

"Dumbledore said I would be safe." Chaos laughed at that.

"That old fool is set to die soon; you should have taken your family and kept to yourself." He sneered, "But instead you helped him and now you've gotten you and your family in a difficult situation." The man paled when Chaos mentioned his family.

"No, please, I'll do anything, just don't harm my family, they didn't know." He begged.

"Start talking,"

"Dumbledore asked me to mark a few magical signatures, some death eaters that they've caught and Harry Potters." Boot got out in a rush, "He holds the tracking devices in his office, they can only be stopped by destroying the devices." Chaos growled at that.

"Is there any other way?" He demanded.

"N-no, they have to be completely obliterated." Chaos cursed.

"Thank you Mr Boot, you have been most helpful." Boot looked relieved so he didn't see the knife coming towards him until it embedded in his head.

"Damn it all to hell!" He burst out.

"It is rather problematic," Tom mused, Chaos turned to look at him incredulously but he saw Tom was in his thinking mode, he waited silently for Tom to finalise his idea and grinned when Tom finally looked up.

"There is a relatively simple solution." He said and Chaos tilted his head to the side.

"There is?"

"Yes," Tom got up and Chaos took his hand, he still wasn't comfortable going anywhere without Tom and Tom still had no intentions of allowing him out of his sight, they went to the lounge where the inner circle were sprawled about, luckily there were no Jr DE's in there.

"You have something to do," they were all on there feet in front of their lord.

"We have found the one responsible for my current position and he kindly told us how to break it." Chaos said them, "There is a problem, however, I have to break in to Dumbledore's office again."

"Ah," Barty said and Chaos nodded.

"Bella, Lucius, Dolohov and Rodolphus will be coming with me. We will be causing a diversion and leading the headmaster away from the school. Rabastan and Barty, you will be accompanying Chaos to the old fool's office to destroy the devices." Tom told them and Chaos grip had tightened, it would be the first time he had not been with Tom since it happened, the Jr initiation had been moved because of the circumstances and now he was going to going somewhere on his own.

"Yes my Lord,"

"When are we going?" Barty asked.

"Tonight," Chaos grip turned vice like, they nodded and Tom apperated them to their rooms. When they were safely in the rooms Chaos span to face Tom slightly panicked.

"I can't do this, you can't make me do this." He said harshly and he was sucking in sharp breaths.

"You need to calm down." Tom stated.

"Calm, I'm calm, what makes you think I'm not calm with going anywhere outside or in the manor without you?" Chaos asked slightly hysterical, "I can't breathe," he gasped and Tom summoned a calming draught, he poured in down Chaos' throat and watched as it took affect.

"Better?"

"Yes," Chaos nodded.

"Good, you are going to get your magic back tonight, you will be in Hogwarts with Barty and Rabastan and you will only be in his office."

"Right, panic over,"

"Can I have the blood circulation back to my fingers now?" Tom asked motioning to the hand Chaos was gripping.

"Oh sorry," he relaxed his grip but didn't let go, Tom pulled him close and kissed him lightly.

"You will be fine," Tom murmured.

"I know,"

"Barty will apperate you to Hogsmead and you can smoke to the office when Dumbledore's not there, he won't know any different then."

"Than I can go back to cursing people, I've been missing it." Chaos said seriously and Tom smirked.

"I can imagine," Chaos grinned at that, he led out on the sofa with a book as Tom went over some paper work, it was amusing to watch the man get so frustrated over parchment, he received a glare when he snickered and hastily covered them up. As the afternoon passed, Chaos grew more nervous but he internally berated himself, he would be fine and after he would have his magic back; then nothing could touch him. After dinner he went to change, he pulled on all black with the cloak and mask, he took one final deep breath and followed Tom to the meeting room.

"Go to Hogsmead and wait," Tom told Barty and Rabastan, Chaos gripped Barty's arm and vanished with him, he really hated side-along apperation with anyone other than Tom. Hogsmead was still in operation so Chaos led them to the shrieking shack to wait, the shack was just as it had been left all those years ago, it felt weird going back. They had a perfect view of the castle and it's ground so they could see when Dumbledore left, it was weird being so close to the school and not attending, it would be quiet as it was the Yule holidays so they shouldn't have much trouble. 30 minutes after they had arrived, they saw Dumbledore and Kingsley rushing towards the gates, there were others with them but they couldn't make them out in the fading light, as soon as they apperated away Chaos leapt up.

"I've been told this isn't pleasant," he said and before they could make comment, he grabbed them and burst in to black smoke. Rabastan retched and Barty stumbled in to the desk much to Chaos' amusement, he had no idea what devices he was looking for so he did what he thought was best.

"_Bombarda Maxima," _he powered the spell fully and blew the office in to bits, it threw them back and his slammed his head against the door.

"Ouch," he moaned at the same time as the others.

"A little warning next time Chaos, if you would." Rabastan suggested and Chaos nodded pulling himself from the ground.

"Yeah, will do," they looked around and Chaos blinked, nearly everything was in pieces.

"I think that did the job," Barty commented.

"Just to make sure, _Incendeo,_" he didn't want to use _Feindfyre_ because that would spread further than they wished, it burned everything enough so it was in complete ruins.

"_Evanesco,_" Rabastan vanished everything and they smirked.

"Job done," an alarm signalled someone coming back to the office, Chaos grabbed them and smoke away just as McGonagall walked in and stopped in shock. They landed in the entrance hall and Chaos had his usual skip back as he went to wait in the meeting room, just as they entered did they feel the arrival of the others. They all looked a bit worse for wear and Chaos darted to Tom's side,

"You're bleeding," Chaos said alarmed, there was a vicious cut on Tom's face and arm.

"So are you," Tom motioned to Chaos head and neck.

"I didn't realise," He ran a finger over the cut on Tom's face bringing forth his phoenix ability and healing it leaving it clear and in marked, he did the same to his arm and smiled.

"How about healing yourself? Your goal was simple, what happened?" Tom questioned and Chaos tilted his head, he felt the cuts knit back together and grinned.

"I may have gone a bit overboard with destroying Dumbledore's office." He explained and Barty scoffed with Rabastan, Chaos shifted sheepishly.

"He no longer has an office." Tom's eyebrows shot up and Chaos grinned.

"You destroyed his entire office?"

"Yup, a well placed Bombarda Maxima at full power will do that." Tom shook his head.

"That would explain the injuries."

"What happened to you, you were bleeding?"

"Dumbledore got in a lucky shot,"

"I hope you repaid the favour?" Tom smirked at that.

"Of course," Chaos grinned again.

"I have my magic back," he said and then proceeded to bounce around with his smoke much to Tom's amusement, he landed in front of Tom with a bright smile.

"I'm happy now," and those were words that Tom wanted to hear.

* * *

Chaos having his magic back was bad news for the death eaters, he was back to being curse happy and deadly, the only problem was he kept his knives also, it served him endless amounts of amusement to watch the death eaters flee from him. While the death eaters had to keep out of Chaos' way, they could relax from the Dark Lord whose mood had turned positively vile ever since Chaos had been unhappy. Chaos had gone to see the twins who had been holed up in their inventing room since the 30th creating the bands for the inner circle, with food breaks and sleep, it was taking a long time but they had finally finished them, they collapsed in to their beds afterwards and Chaos told them he would inform the Dark Lord for them. He smoked to the library to find Tom and skipped over, he placed himself in the man's lap gaining a raised eyebrow.

"The twins have finished the bands for the inner circle." Chaos told him.

"That explains where they have been,"

"Yup, they're currently passed out on their beds, I don't think we will be seeing them until tomorrow at least."

"Have they eaten?"

"Doubtful, I'll tell the elves to send a feast tomorrow morning for when they emerge." Chaos said and Tom rolled his eyes.

"That really isn't healthy,"

"No but it's the twins." Chaos shrugged. "Are you having the initiations tonight or tomorrow?"

"It has been set for tomorrow evening, those who have been chosen shall arrive at the manor by 8, the jr DE's shall arrive earlier with there parents."

"Oh the joy," Chaos muttered sarcastically much to Tom's amusement.

"You will have to deal with them for one evening,"

"That's one evening to long," Chaos said with a groan,

"You will survive," Tom stated rolling his eyes.

"Well you will just have to make it up to me," Chaos replied, "And I'm bringing the twins with me."

"Of course my Chaos," Chaos grinned.

"Good," he kissed his cheek and got up, "I'm going to duel someone, it's been a while," and with that he was gone in a puff of smoke. In the duelling room, Bella, Barty and the brothers were practicing and Chaos grinned.

"Someone duel me, I haven't done it in a while." They all looked slightly reluctant until Rodolphus stepped forward.

"Please don't kill me," he asked as Chaos smirked.

"I won't," they began and Chaos felt the rush instantly, he fell in to familiar smooth movements and laughed, he toyed with Rodolphus for a while and then picked up speed pushing the DE back until he was downed with a slash of Chaos wand.

"Thank Merlin for magic," he sighed.

"Why do I agree to duel him," Rod moaned as he pulled himself up,

"Because you're a kind soul," Chaos stated and Barty snickered.

"Or just stupid," Rodolphus sent a hex at Barty who blocked it with ease.

"Shut it Crouch," he grumbled and Chaos laughed.

"Are you all here to initiations tomorrow?" He asked them walking down to the lounge.

"Yes, all inner circle have to be present and those who are bringing their child have to be also." Rabastan explained.

"Thank Merlin, I can stick with you. I have to be present too and I really don't like them,"

"We'll keep your from killing them, it'll be fun." Barty said cheerfully.

"Tom agreed for me to bring the twins too." Chaos grinned and the brothers hi 5'd, they got on with the devilish twins like a house on fire, it was set to be havoc.

"Our Lord is a brave man then,"

"Agreed,"

* * *

"Are you sure I have to be in attendance?" Chaos asked for the 8th time that morning, Tom closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Yes Chaos, you do because I want you there."

"Fine, but if anything happens today it's on you." Chaos warned and vanished in to the shower, he came out dressed in black robes and placed his mask on. He had his back to Tom and his arms crossed much to the Dark Lord's amusement, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Tom asked him and Chaos didn't answer, Tom lightly bit the pale skin.

"You cannot ignore me forever,"

"I can try," Chaos muttered petulantly and Tom chuckled.

"But you won't,"

"Damn you,"

"It is only for the day,"

"You will just have to make it up to me, I like pretty things." Chaos stuck his nose in the air and left the room, Tom followed with a roll of his eyes. The twins were in attendance for breakfast and Chaos was complaining to them about the Jr DE's,

"If I have to suffer so do you, I've decided you have to stay with me all day." Chaos told them.

"But Malfoy," they complained and Chaos nodded,

"Exactly, if I have to, so do you."

"Evil," they muttered.

"It is alarming how much you really do not like the Jr death eaters." Tom commented and Chaos sighed.

"No one can understand until you have been to school with them."

"He does have a point my Lord, some of the Slytherin students can be _difficult_,"

"Be that as it may, are you forgetting who you are?" Tom gave him a pointed look and Chaos grinned.

"Point," he conceded, "If they annoy me I can curse them."

"Just don't kill anyone,"

"You know me,"

"That's what's worrying," after breakfast, they headed to the lounge and Chaos draped himself over Tom as they discussed the initiations.

"Lucius and Izar are bringing their heirs, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle are also bringing theirs." Barty stated and Chaos did a mini cheer to which Tom jabbed him in the side.

"Greengrass has decided to remain 'neutral'; he does not want his heiress marked."

"Not surprising, she is very picky and has yet to agree to any contracts, she should have just taken the one with Zabini." Chaos stated,

"There are others, but they are lesser circles. Malfoy and Nott Jr's will be fast tracked to testing because of their fathers positions, they may be granted first circle if they pass." Tom said.

"As long as you don't grant them solely on Lucius and Izar's position," Chaos stated,

"If I did, it would be an unwise move," they discussed the other expected initiations until lunch where Chaos brought up the empty inner circle space.

"Have you decided who you are choosing yet?" He asked Tom who nodded.

"I believe so, Dolohov has proven to be loyal and talented, it will be announced tonight," Chaos grinned.

"Brilliant, someone I haven't duelled." Barty smirked at that,

"We will be sure not to warn him." They returned back to the lounge just as there were sounds from the entrance hall and Chaos tilted his head.

"Lucius and Izar," he told the room, he went to move, but Tom wrapped his arm around his waist and Chaos raised an eyebrow,

"They have to get used to seeing you around." Chaos smiled and kissed him, foot steps signalled their arrival and Lucius entered followed by his spawn along with Izar and Theodore.

"My Lord," they all murmured, the two inner circle members also bowed to Chaos who nodded in return.

"Your son's will be tested today, Lucius, Izar, I hope they are prepared or they will serve for some amusement for my Chaos." Tom told them and they nodded hurriedly.

"Of course my Lord," Izar assured his lord,

"Good," the twins strolled on in and Theo and Draco span to face them in shock horror.

"You?" Malfoy Jr gasped and the twins smirked.

"Us,"

"But-,"

"Ignore the eloquent English coming from him, have you brought them?" Chaos cut Malfoy off much to his ire, the twins nodded.

"Yes, although Bella isn't here."

"She should be, she should be gushing over the fast track, personally I think they should all start off as slaves and work their way up." Chaos said with a shrug and Tom jabbed him again, Chaos grinned and kissed him.

"It was a mere suggestion, we could dress them like house elves and make them work."

"You are impossible,"

"I know," Tom rolled his eyes, Chaos turned back to the twins.

"Mine needs charging and you can hand out the others, have you heard from Moony?"

"He is still training with Fenrir, apparently he is really coming in to his own." George said,

"Yes and he and his mate are _really_ getting along well," Fred continued, and Chaos grinned,

"I knew that would be a good night!"

"Why, did you think you would gain people?" George asked tossing himself down next to Rabastan, Fred Mimicked the motion next to Rodolphus, Malfoy and Nott Jr's were growing more confused.

"Yes, I said to Tom that you would be coming with us if you were there." Chaos said to him and they raised an eyebrow.

"You forget, look at what you know now, did you really think I wouldn't have noticed your slips."

"Point noted,"

"Lucius, Izar, take your sons on a full tour of the manor, have them practice for the fast track and make sure they understand the rules. Chaos, go with them." Tom ordered and Chaos pouted, Tom kissed the pout off of his face.

"I will make it up to you, I promise." Chaos got up and sighed in a put upon manner.

"You better, pretty things." He warned, "Twins don't even think about sneaking off." They muttered about the injustice and followed Chaos out, Lucius and Izar came up the rear.

"Come on spawns, my time is valuable and you are currently wasting it." Chaos snapped.

"Why do we have the feeling someone is going to be grovelling for a while?" The twins asked amused and Chaos smirked.

"Got that one right," he led them up to the duelling room and stepped in.

"This room is accessible at all times, you can practice or whatever, but be warned, if you come in here be prepared to be challenged to a duel or have people interrupt your practice." Chaos said to them before leading out, he pointed to his target room as they walked.

"This room is mine, you can't come in here unless I'm present." He stated,

"Who does he think he is?" Chaos heard Malfoy Jr mutter and his eyes narrowed.

"Quiet Draco," Lucius hissed.

"But father-,"

"I would listen to Lucius," Chaos warned not liking the younger blonde's tone.

"Why should we listen to you?" Malfoy sneered and Lucius twitched.

"Because it would be really beneficial to your health if you did."

"You can't order us around, your not even inner circle." Theo said scathingly, Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you're just the person showing us around." Malfoy waved him off and Chaos' eye twitched.

"Lucius, Izar, I wasn't in the best of moods to begin with, now I'm unhappy." He told them, and Lucius cringed.

"Chaos, they are only learning, please,"

"Explain the rules quickly Lucius, or I'll deal with them myself, you know I can do as I wish." He span around and continued down the corridor.

"The guest wing is on the east and the library is here." He brought them in to the vast library.

"Then there's the medisuit at the other end of this corridor." He briefly showed them the room.

"What's in the west wing?"

"That's mine and the Dark Lords." Chaos said.

"You stay in the Dark Lord's wing?" Theo repeated in disbelief.

"No, I stay in his room. Well, it's our room now I suppose." He ignored the looks of shock and walked down to the ground floor.

"The potions labs are down here, there are 4 fully stocked labs. The meeting room is also here as you should know, then the dining room and back to the public lounge."

"Our experimental rooms are in the guest wing, if you go in there, there is a strong possibility you will die, we also have one down here so it is advised you stay away." Fred said pointing to a plain black door.

"Why do you have designated rooms?" Malfoy scoffed and Chaos' hand twitched to his wand.

"Because I gave them the rooms,"

"You-," Chaos slashed his wand to silence them.

"Be quiet." He snarled and then he glared at the two inner circle.

"Congratulations, you've successfully pissed me off." And with that he led them back to the lounge, to his severe displeasure more of the Jr death eaters had arrived and he cursed, Tom raised an eyebrow and Chaos glared at him.

"Never happening again," He stated with no room for argument.

"It is one day." The Dark Lord said and the rest of the conversations seemed to quiet.

"I don't care; I refuse to do it again; ever." Some of the occupants gasped.

"Chaos," Tom sighed and Chaos crossed his arms.

"You're lucky I didn't just curse them, besides, I'm unhappy now."

"I said I would make it up to you." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Diamonds and Emeralds, and you have to take me shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, I think it's the least you can do." Chaos sniffed.

"How about I let you run the fast track today instead," Chaos eyes lit up and he clapped.

"Ooo yes, but I still want my diamonds and emeralds."

"Anything for you my Chaos," Tom agreed.

"Good, it's dinner now and if I stay in this room with the newbies any longer, I'll curse them to be my bitches." He heard the twins, the brothers and Barty burst out laughing as he walked to the dining room, Tom came up behind him and pulled him in to his arms.

"You are being impossible today." He murmured and Chaos shrugged,

"I cannot tolerate them, Malfoy Jr and his _Who does he think he is_ and Nott Jr _You can't order us around you're not even inner circle_. I would have thought their fathers would have had enough sense to inform them of the hierarchy here."

"You need only stay in sight from now on, they will learn respect." Tom said and Chaos smiled slightly,

"Thank you," the table was larger to fit the full group, Chaos took his usual seat and waited for the rest of them to arrive.

"The twins can run tours with the brothers while me and Barty run some duelling routines with Bella." Chaos said and Tom nodded.

"Yes, I have some files to finalise which I can do in that time." The twins didn't look happy about it and Chaos grinned.

"Don't worry guys, tomorrow you can hole up in your room and play around with deadly magics all you want."

"Makes us feel warm," Was the sarcastic reply and Chaos laughed. After lunch he kissed Tom on the cheek and smoked up to the duelling room, he set up a few dummies and was just finishing when Barty came in leading some Jr's with Bella.

"I see you couldn't wait." Barty commented and Chaos smirked.

"Merely wanted to make sure I remain undefeated." He flicked an invisible bit of flint from his robes.

"Oh I see,"

"Grab a dummy and begin practicing, anyone who cannot last against the setting should be prepared to fall to the bottom of the pile." Chaos told them as he leant against the wall. It was quite amusing to watch, Crabbe and Goyle were the first to go and a few he didn't recognise, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini and Parkinson were actually quite talented.

"Let's kick it up a notch," he flicked his wand and upped the difficulty, more fell and he continued to up it, when Malfoy finally fell he couldn't help but laugh.

"And you're supposed to be fast tracked." Chaos shook his head, the blonde got to his feet flushed.

"At least I actually have some talent, all you've done is stood there, what are you, the house whore?" Bella covered her mouth in horror and Barty choked, Chaos smoked over to him and grabbed him by the throat slamming him in to the wall.

"You have no idea who have just pissed off," Chaos hissed furiously,

"My father-,"

"Your father is nothing compared to me in the eyes of the Dark Lord." Chaos spat, "Didn't daddy tell you? Compared to me, you and the rest of the death eaters are tiny, insignificant parasites to the Dark Lord. If I say to him, I don't want you fast tracked, you will not be fast tracked, if I say to him I don't want you in my home, you will not be here. If I wanted you to crawl around on your knees behind me wherever I go like my personal bitch, then he will make sure I get it." Chaos threw him to the floor in disgust and Malfoy glared at him, his eyes showed uncertainty and they darted to Bella for support, the only female inner circle was looking at him in horrified disgust.

"So you see Malfoy, you are nothing." Chaos levelled his wand. "_Crucio_." The blonde screamed as the curse ran through him, he was writhing and twisting on the floor as Chaos sneered down at him. Lucius, Izar and the Dark Lord entered attracted by the screams, Lucius looked shocked that it was his son and stepped forward.

"What are you doing, that's my son." He was clearly having a loss of thoughts because as soon as he said it he shut up and stepped back.

"Chaos, insanity is covered by death, I asked you one thing." Tom told him with a slight bite to his voice and Chaos cut the curse spinning to face him in fury.

"He fucking deserved it." Chaos snarled and Tom raised an eyebrow,

"What did he do?"

"He called me a whore," Tom's eyes flashed and his magic thickened in the air, Lucius looked as if he wanted to die on the spot.

"He did, did he?" His attention turned to the Malfoy on the floor, he had just managed to get on to his knees and was still violently shaking from the curse.

"So you decided to insult _my_ Chaos?"

"I'm s-sorry My Lord," He got out, it might have sunk in how much shit he was in.

"By all rights, your punishment lies with Chaos, if he wants you dead then he can have it." Lucius and Bella dropped to their knees in front of the bright haired teen.

"Please, Chaos, I beg you, spare him. He will never speak out of turn again, you won't even see him again after today." Lucius begged and Draco looked shocked, he didn't think this strange person held so much power.

"Why should I spare his miserable life?"

"He didn't know, he is new," Bella tried and Chaos sneered.

"Then Lucius should have made sure his spawn knew of the rules,"

"Chaos, please, he will learn, I swear it," Lucius stated and Chaos' lip curled.

"He can live, but he can forget being fast tracked, he starts at the bottom." Chaos said and Lucius nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Chaos, you are merciful." Lucius dragged his son to his feet and bowed to his Lord and Chaos before he was dismissed.

"Oh and Lucius," Chaos called, the blonde turned around.

"If I see him again after today, he will not live longer than 18." Lucius nodded hurriedly and left the room.

"He is lucky to be alive," Chaos growled and viciously slashed at a dummy, it was instantly obliterated and the Jr's looked wide eyed.

"Carry on; you have a mere hour before your initiation." He told them.

"I will never ask you to do this again," Tom murmured in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good, because I would conveniently be visiting out of town on the day," Chaos told him and Tom laughed in to his neck.

"Come, the initiations are to begin soon." Chaos followed Tom out and they went to their rooms to change, Chaos put on dark green, almost black robes and tied his hair up while Tom put on his 'Lord Voldemort' robes. Chaos wrapped his arms lightly around Tom's neck and kissed him, Tom's hands went to his hips automatically and he licked hit bottom lip for entrance.

"After the initiation you can fast track Nott Jr and then disappear if you wish." Tom told him and Chaos shook his head.

"I'll stick around because then you can get me a better make up gift." Tom rolled his eyes, they walked to the meeting room where they were already gathered, the crowed parted as the Dark Lord swept in with his Chaos, the death eaters bowed to them both as they passed and Chaos took his seat as the Dark Lord stood to address the crowd.

"You are here because you are pledging your loyalty to the Dark." He began when the room had fallen silent,

"You are pledging your loyalty to me as leader of the Dark," Tom continued, "Treason is punishable with death, you have come here knowing this so do not expect mercy if you betray me." He warned, "Do any of you wish to back out, this is your last chance?" No one moved, not that Chaos was expecting them too. Bella and Barty organised them in to a straight line in front of the dais, they kneeled with their left forearms exposed and their head bowed. Tom began at the far right and placed his wand on the bare skin,

"You are pledging yourself to me and the dark, you are swearing loyalty, do you so swear it?"

"I so swear it," the person murmured, Chaos didn't know who it was.

#Morsmordre# Tom hissed and Chaos felt a shiver run through his body, the black version of the Dark Mark burned its way on to the flesh and the person bit his lip to withhold their whimper of pain. The process was repeated for all 15 new recruits and when Tom was finished he sat back in front of his throne, Bella and Barty handed each of them their DE garb of black robes and a white mask, they bowed to their new Lord and stepped back, Tom motioned for him to take over.

"Dolohov and Nott Jr step forward," Chaos called standing where Tom was stood, the two stepped forward with a bow.

"Dolohov, you have been chosen to become an inner circle member." Chaos said to him and a few gasps sounded, Bella brought forward the chrome inner circle mask forward and handed it to Chaos.

"You have been chosen for this honour by your lord and master, do you swear to perform at you best and continue to be loyal?"

"I so swear it." Dolohov murmured humbly, Chaos removed the black mask and replaced it with the chrome one, Dolohov bowed and fell in with the inner circle who murmured their congratulations.

"Theodore Nott, you have been chosen to attempt to fast track your position in the Death Eater ranks, if you pass the challenge you will move in to the outer circle, do you accept?"

"I accept," Nott said with a bow.

"Your challenge is to last in a duel for 5 minutes with myself." Chaos told him with a smirk and whispered immediately broke out, the gathered crowd stepped back to the walls and wards were thrown up as Chaos stepped down to the man floor. He tossed his cloak to the side as Bella stepped forward to umpire, they bowed and stepped away, he faced the other teen and was instantly off the mark as soon as the word left Bella's mouth. Nott was rather fast of his feet and he had obviously listened to his instructor, probably his father, very well, and for that reason he was good at dodging. Unfortunately for him, Chaos was undefeated within the Death Eaters, Nott had to use all his energy on blocking and dodging meaning there were limited times to when he could return fire. Chaos was toying with him for a bit before he picked up speed, he wanted to give him a chance as Nott actually had talent, the teen threw himself to the floor to avoid a blasting hex and returned a cutter that Chaos span away from, seemed the teen also had good aim. Chaos sent a chain of spells for Nott to block and followed it with _Bombarda_ to the ground in front of his feet, Theo saw it at the last second and dived out of the way being hit with a cutter rather than being thrown backwards. Chaos mentally congratulated his opponent and decided he was getting fast tracked anyway, he sent a disarmer above his head so when he stood up it hit him and his wand was blasted out of his hand and then hit with a stunner naming Chaos the winner. Nott was woken up and handed back his wand, he bowed to Chaos who nodded in return,

"Time?"

"5 minutes and 16.5 seconds Chaos," Barty told him.

"Congratulations Nott, you just made outer circle."

"Thank you, it is an honour," He said as he was handed his black mask, the teen was bleeding heavily from his arm so Chaos healed him before returning to his throne. He kicked his legs over the arm and lazed back like he did in usual meetings as Tom laid out the ground rules, he could see the coveted looks sent his way by the newbies and ignored them, Tom would soon get pissed off with them and as if the man had heard his thoughts his voice turned deadly.

"If you continue to look at what is mine, you will soon find yourself without sight." He warned them and all heads dropped, Chaos smirked,

"You have all been warned, consider this your first and last." Tom told them, "You are dismissed," they filed out neatly and when the doors closed leaving the inner circle Tom relaxed a little.

"Izar, you son did well." Tom complemented and Nott Sr bowed.

"Thank you My Lord,"

"Lucius, you had better hope Chaos does not see your son again and you should be thankful he was feeling merciful. If I would have been present to hear such an insult, your son would not be with us now." Tom stated and Lucius nodded.

"I apologise again my Lord, Chaos, I will speak to him and it will never happen again." Lucius replied.

"See that it doesn't."

"Fred, George, do you have them?" Chaos asked and the twins pulled out 6 boxes and handed them out to the other inner circle members.

"These are shield wrist bands we have created, they can block nearly anything excluding the unforgiveables. They last for 12 hours solid duelling, unless you are hit repeatedly with high powered curses, and 24 hours otherwise, when the runes go black they need to charged." Fred told them indicating the glowing runes on his own and George picked up.

"To charge them, all you need to do is place them back in the box and activate the rune on the bottom." He flipped the black box over to show a neatly carved rune.

"Impressive," Tom congratulated and they bowed.

"Thank you My Lord," they said together.

"These will be used for the ministry, keep them in good condition." Tom stated and waved them out, when the doors closed he took Chaos in his arms and apperated them to their rooms.

"I have never been so glad to see the end of a day." Chaos said falling on to the sofa and chucking his mask on to the desk.

"There are usually 3 initiations a year." Tom pointed out and Chaos groaned.

"Screw that, one was enough for me."

"Apparently," Chaos rolled his eyes and dragged himself over to sit with Tom.

"This should be the last initiation before we take the ministry though," He said and Tom nodded.

"I've everything goes to plan then you are correct," Tom agreed,

"I can't wait to see Dumbledore's face," Chaos said with a grin.

"It will be a picture, we will have to save the memory for future viewing." Chaos laughed.

"I can't wait for the day." He sighed.

"Soon my Chaos," Chaos kissed his cheek.

"I know,"

**So, that's the end of Series 4, I'm sorry it took a while to finish, but I had a bit of a brain freeze. Let me know what you think and series 5 will be up ASAP! Little warning though, Series 5 is the finale of Embracing Evil!**


	5. SERIES 5

**After all this time, the final series of Embracing Evil has begun and it is posted,**

**Check it out! **

**Jessiikaa***


End file.
